A number of different devices are available for use in the communications industry to connect corresponding conductors of two cables at a splice location. As the number of conductors to be connected together in any one application increased, the industry resorted to multiple contact connectors. Examples of such multiple contact connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,158 which issued Dec. 31, 1974 in the names of Henn, et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,635 which issued Nov. 13, 1973, in the names of D. R. Frey, et al., and which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The particular type of multiple contact connectors referenced above have received tremendous acceptance throughout the communications industry. It has been estimated that over two billion pair splice connections are made each year by the telephone industry. Furthermore, a large number of such connections are made with the type of connectors disclosed in the above-identified patents.
The multiple contact connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,158 is commonly referred to as a stackable connector and includes an index strip and a connector module. The connector module includes a plurality of metallic contact elements each having oppositely disposed conductor-receiving slots. In use, an installer positions an index strip in an assembly tool and insulated conductors from a first group transversely of the index strip in a plurality of conductor-receiving grooves. The conductors are seated in the grooves after which a connector module is positioned above the index strip and secured thereto which causes the conductors to be moved into conductor-receiving slots of the contact elements which extend below the module. Conductors of a second group which are to be spliced to those of the first group are inserted into conductor-receiving grooves of the connector module and the tool is operated to seat those conductors in upper conductor-receiving slots of the contact elements.
Various types of tools have been utilized to assembly the conductors to a connector. As may be apparent, such tools must be portable and uncomplicated, yet capable of imparting sufficient forces to the conductors to secure them to the connector within the associated tight-fitting recesses, as well as being capable of severing excess lengths of the conductors. Notably, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,138 which issued on Apr. 10, 1979, in the name of Becker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,644 which issued on Aug. 11, 1981, in the name of E. H. Petree and U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,402 which issued on May 24, 1983, also in the name of E. H. Petree, satisfy the above-stated requirements for assembling multiple contact stackable connectors. In general, each of these patens disclose a hand-operated tool which automatically positions a tool head with respect to each stage of assembly of a stackable connector to control the application of forces required at each stage during the connectorization process. It should also be noted that cam-activated hydraulic systems are also presently used to assembly multiple contact stackable connectors. An example of such a hydraulic tool is the 890E Cam-Draulic Tool disclosed in an AT&T marketing brochure dated March, 1989.
More specifically, the aforementioned tools incorporate a holding bracket configured to secure and align an index strip portion of the stackable connector relative to the tool. For an acceptable splice to be created between the multiple conductors, the alignment of the connector module relative to the index strip throughout the process is critical.
In the above-described tools, the connectorization process involves moving the connector module and its associated conductors toward a stationary index strip. Due to all the various movements involved, the index strip is subjected to a variety of forces during connection. Such forces often cause the index strip to move relative to the connector module and/or cap, which as stated earlier, is highly undesirable. Some existing tools have attempted to prevent movement of the index strip by incorporating a spring-activated plate within the holding bracket. The plate may be slidably positioned over a ledge on the base of the index strip, thereby discouraging upward movement of the index strip during operation of the tool.
However, the plate of the holding bracket disclosed in the above-identified prior art does not adequately prohibit all undesirable motion of index strip. The prior art seemingly does not include means to alleviate the lateral swaying, bowing or rocking motion to which the index strip is often subjected. Therefore, a sought-after holding bracket should sufficiently restrict all motion of the index strip relative to the tool. In addition, the sought-after holding bracket should be rugged and uncomplicated since tools for assembling multiple contact connectors and conductors are often operated in manholes, on telephone poles, in crowded central offices or other awkward operating environments.